Biarkan Kereta Itu Lewat, Kacchan!
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Pertanyaan pertama, akankah kamu menganggap seseorang seperti Kacchan sebagai temanmu? Pertanyaan kedua, jika Kacchan akan pergi dan tidak kembali, apa yang akan kamu lakukan? No-Quirk!AU.


_**Disclaimer**_

Boku No Hero Academia punya Horikoshi Kouhei.

 _ **Ringkasan**_

Pertanyaan pertama, akankah kamu menganggap seseorang seperti Kacchan sebagai temanmu? Pertanyaan kedua, jika Kacchan akan pergi dan tidak kembali, apa yang akan kamu lakukan? No-Quirk!AU.

 **Kereta**

 _Dia akan tiba sebentar lagi._

* * *

"Izuku, besok kamu nganter Kacchan nggak?"

"Hah...?"

Namanya Uraraka Ochako, teman sebangkuku di SMA selama dua tahun. Wajar dia tahu soal aku dan Kacchan yang sudah bertetangga sejak kecil karena aku suka bercerita dengannya. Dia kenal Kacchan karena pada waktu kelas satu SMA, kami bertiga hanya beda deret bangku.

Akan tetapi, aku tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengan Kacchan. Aku lupa mulai kapan kami berhenti bertukar salam. Apakah karena dia mulai jahat padaku sejak masuk sekolah dasar? Tidak, aku tidak masalah dengan sikapnya itu kepadaku (maksudku, aku masih ikhlas tersenyum jika berpapasan dengan bibir manyunnya walau ia malah balas memakiku bahkan tanpa aku berbuat salah kepadanya). Aku tahu Kacchan memang bersifat buruk, justru aku sudah terbiasa dengan sumbu pendeknya.

Sepanjang tahun kedua ini di SMA kami tidak pernah berkata-kata lagi. Kacchan seperti tidak pernah mengenalku dan sama sekali tidak ingin 'mengenalku' lagi. Bertemu mata denganku saja ia membuang muka. Ochako tahu itu, tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba bertanya begitu, seakan-akan kami masih bercengkerama sambil melahap bekal makan siang?

"Iya, nganter Kacchan," ujarnya sambil mengangguk, "dia mau pulang ke kampung halamannya."

"...kampung...?"

"Astaga Izuku, apakah kalian masih bertetangga?" Ochako setengah tertawa, "Aku tahu ini dari Asui yang sekelas dengan Kacchan. Hari Sabtu besok jam sembilan keretanya berangkat dan teman-teman sekelasnya mau mengantar."

"Tunggu dulu -Kacchan punya teman di kelas?" Dibandingkan berita soal kepulangan penggencet emosian itu, aku lebih terkejut mendengar kabar kalau ia berhasil memiliki teman selain aku.

"Aku kurang tahu... Asui diajak sama teman-teman gengnya dia sih, si Kirishima itu. Katanya, kalau mau datang silakan, sebaiknya tidak perlu bawa oleh-oleh karena Kacchan tidak akan suka."

Kupikir, aku akan sangat bahagia bila Kacchan dan aku tidak akan bertemu lagi.

Kau tahu? Seandainya Kacchan tidak berbuat jahat kepadaku setelah kami berteman baik pada masa kecil kami, aku akan lebih mudah membuat keputusan. Aku masih ingat bagaimana dia bersungut-sungut ketika ibunya menyuruhnya bersikap sopan kepadaku pada hari pertama kami bertetangga. Aku juga masih ingat ketika kita naik gunung bersama dan ia melukiskan senyum terakhirnya untukku.

Kubilang senyum itu yang terakhir karena aku kehilangan Kacchan-ku yang baik hati sejak hari itu.

"Izuku..."

"Ah -eh, iya, Ochako?"

Kelasku sudah kosong! Ternyata sudah waktu pulang sekolah. Yang masih ada di kursi cuma aku dan Ochako. Buru-buru aku merapikan buku dan alat tulis yang tersebar di atas mejaku. Aku tidak terlalu mendengar ucapan Ochako selanjutnya sebelum ia meninggalkanku di kelas.

"Midoriya Izuku?"

Di depan pintu kelas berdiri seorang siswa berambut merah mencolok. Apa ini -dia tersenyum lebar dan mendekati mejaku. Orang itu bernama Kirishima Eijiro yang satu geng dengan Kacchan, batinku.

"Ya, aku."

"Ah, syukurlah," ujarnya sambil tertawa pelan, "Uraraka yang barusan memberitahuku soal kamu. Aku takut salah orang, hahaha! Namaku Kirishima Eijiro, omong-omong... ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Apa-apaan ini, Kacchan, sekarang kau mengutus orang dari gengmu untuk menggangguku? Aku tidak menjawabnya. Kutarik risleting tasku hingga tertutup seluruhnya. Dengan bisikan kecil, aku pamit tanpa menatap orang itu. Akan tetapi, rasa jijik sekaligus ngeri yang secara refleks muncul di wajahku rupanya juga tertangkap oleh si rambut merah. Dia menghadangku yang ingin segera meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Hei, hei! Tenang, Midoriya," ia berusaha tersenyum ramah, "aku datang ke sini cuma ingin bicara saja, serius. Besok Bakugou mau pindah, jadi – "

"Iya, aku tahu itu," jawabku tegas sebelum mencari jalan lain yang tidak diblokirnya, "tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Jadi, biarkan aku pulang."

"Tentu saja ada," ia menghalangiku lagi, "kau juga teman Bakugou... setidaknya, teman masa kecil."

Bibirku terkatup karena tidak menemukan respon yang baik untuk pernyataan itu. Aku tidak suka dengan pendapat orang-orang yang sok tahu soal kami berdua. Apa katanya tadi? _Teman masa kecil_?

Berani taruhan, ia pasti tidak punya _teman masa kecil_ yang tega merampas buku sketsanya, mengejek gambar di dalamnya, lalu membakar setiap lembarannya di depan matanya sendiri ketika SMP.

Kirishima Eijiro juga tidak tahu rasanya dijadikan samsak tinju setiap _teman masa kecil_ itu mengalami masalah atau hari buruk. Pasti dia tidak pernah pulang ke rumah dengan gigi yang tidak utuh dan seragam yang bersimbah darahnya sendiri. Belum lagi sisa-sisa nyeri dan polesan biru-lembayung di pipi hasil ciuman sepatu lari favorit si _teman masa kecil_ itu.

"Midoriya, kau mendengarkan aku, 'kan?"

"...maaf?"

Kirishima terlihat tidak nyaman dengan ekspresi di mukaku.

"Aku cuma ingin memberitahumu kalau sebenarnya, ibu Bakugou sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan... mungkin kau tidak tahu karena pada saat ini terjadi, kau sedang naik gunung. Kau juga tidak hadir di upacara pemakamannya. Aku... aku tidak ingin bertanya kenapa, itu pilihanmu, dan upacaranya juga sudah selesai lama sekali."

Tante Mitsuki yang baik itu meninggal? Aku hanya sekali bertemu dengannya, dan itupun ketika aku dan Kacchan masih menduduki bangku sekolah dasar. Kenapa ibu tidak mengajakku ke pemakamannya? Apalagi pendakian yang kuikuti itu baru seminggu yang lalu... aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini, teman-temanku tidak ada yang cerita. Bahkan, ibuku yang juga kenal dengannya sebagai tetangga juga tidak berkata apa-apa soal ini... mungkin kapan-kapan akan kutanya.

"Oke, lalu?"

"Ya, lalu... karena itulah Bakugou pulang ke ke kota asalnya," lanjut Kirishima, "di sini tidak ada lagi yang bisa merawatnya, apalagi bayar sekolah. Rumah Bakugou yang itu 'kan kontrakan, dan karena ayahnya tidak ada – "

"Hei, sejak kapan ayah Kacchan meninggal?" Kali ini aku benar-benar kaget.

"Midoriya, kau tidak tahu sama sekali? Tidak, ayahnya masih hidup, tapi sudah lama bercerai sejak Bakugou masih sekolah dasar... dan sampai sekarang Bakugou tidak bisa mengontaknya lagi. Padahal kalau orang itu masih ada di sini, Bakugou tidak perlu kembali ke kampung halamannya untuk tinggal di rumah keluarga besar ibunya."

Aku tahu, ibuku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mencari-cari tahu soal gosip tetangga. Wajar saja jika ibu tidak cerita soal ini kepadaku. Kalau boleh kuingat-ingat lagi, ayah Kacchan memang tidak pernah muncul baik untuk mengambil rapor maupun sekedar menjemputnya. Aku tidak pernah bertanya kepadanya, karena –

"Perlakuan Bakugou kepadamu memang sangat tidak menyenangkan," ujar Kirishima lagi, "tapi, itu semua sudah berlalu, 'kan? Mungkin, setelah esok kamu tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan dia lagi. Aku memang tidak berhak menyuruh-nyuruh kamu, apalagi aku mungkin sudah sok tahu soal kamu dan Bakugou, tetapi ada baiknya kamu pikirkan lagi soal ini... terutama karena kamu sudah tahu cerita lengkapnya."

Kirishima tidak menungguku menjawab penuturannya. Dengan senyum canggung berhias gigi-gigi runcing, ia pamit dan meninggalkanku di kelas sendiri. Aku melirik tangan kananku yang terjulur karena tadinya ingin mencegahnya pergi.

Bekas luka bakar pada tangan kananku akibat usaha yang sia-sia memadamkan api di buku sketsa itu masih ada.

Mudah bagi Kirishima untuk bicara seperti itu karena ia tidak mengalami ini, cetus batinku yang sampai ke lipit-lipit pada dahiku. Semua sudah berlalu? Ya, memang! Semua sudah selesai sejak Kacchan dan aku berhenti bertegur sapa. Sudah puas menggencetku 'kan, dia? Kalau aku jadi Kacchan, jelas aku akan kehilangan muka bila bertemu dengan anak yang biasa kuhina di sekolah menengah atas yang sama. Itu berarti, aku sama buruknya dengan anak itu, dan lebih buruk lagi, anak itu berpotensi lebih baik dariku. Buktinya, ia bisa mengejar orang yang selama ini membayang-bayanginya dari atas!

"Izuku, tidur."

"Nanti, Bu."

Adegan di kelas itu sudah berlalu entah berapa jam. Kini, aku terduduk di kursi meja belajarku sendiri. Maksud hati ingin mengambil pensil dan belajar, apa daya yang terjangkau adalah figurin All Might hasil menabung uang saku dan berpuasa selama sebulan.

Dulu, aku dan Kacchan sama-sama menggilai All Might si manusia super ciptaan UA Comics. Toko buku dekat stasiun adalah saksi bisu untuk dua anak laki-laki yang membaca komik All Might diam-diam di rak paling sudut. Pada pelajaran menggambar di taman kanak-kanak, kami berdua membuat gambar All Might bersama. Ah, aku jadi teringat sesuatu.

 _"Kita sudah sekolah dasar. Kita harus berhenti mengidolakan tokoh fiksi."_

 _"Tapi Kacchan masih menyimpan poster All Might yang kuberikan – "_

 _"Ya –tapi 'kan tidak kupajang!"_

Waktu itu kita kelas satu SD, benar 'kan, Kacchan, batinku. Dia seperti tumbuh dewasa terlalu cepat. Akan tetapi, anak-anak tetaplah anak-anak. Meski ia berkata begitu, aku tahu ia juga diam-diam masih suka membaca komik All Might di toko buku itu. Lucu sekali ekspresinya ketika aku memergokinya sepulang sekolah –antara kaget, kesal, malu... ada-ada saja.

All Might, katakan padaku, batinku kepada figur di tanganku sendiri, apakah salah bila aku tiba-tiba tersenyum saat mengingat adegan itu sekarang ini? Kacchan masih ramah dan tidak kasar pada waktu itu. Wajahnya yang polos selalu penuh semangat pada setiap tarikan garis mukanya. Karenanya, aku senang berada di dekatnya, ia selalu memiliki energi positif. Dengan gayanya yang bak pemimpin kelompok anak-anak, ia tidak pernah meninggalkan aku yang lemah di belakang.

Ya, seperti itulah Kacchan- _ku_.

Aku tenang hanya dengan memutar kembali seringai kanak-kanaknya dalam kepalaku. Kupejamkan kedua mataku untuk kembali mengingat-ingat kenangan kami. Satu tarikan napas yang panjang berhasil menghidupkan sosok Kacchan kecil yang berlari di depanku.

Aku memanggilnya.

Aku memanggilnya dan terus mengikuti langkah-langkahnya di padang rumput luas. Langit biru cerah tanpa awan menelan penuh-penuh gaung suaraku yang jadi tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan suara rerumputan yang dipijak oleh sepatu-sepatu kami. Dari dulu, aku selalu menyukai sensasi pada lidahku ketika ada namanya terluncur dari sana. Aku akan kembali menyebut namanya di sela-sela tarikan napasku saat mempercepat langkah kakiku.

Aku tahu, ia tidak akan menoleh apalagi berhenti. Ia tahu aku akan terus ada di belakangnya, mengawasi punggungnya, dan jika aku beruntung, aku akan menyusulnya. Berlari di sisinya. Aku akan tersenyum bersamanya, lalu tentu saja, bahu-membahu melawan dunia dan segala yang berani merintangi kami

"Izuku."

Kalaupun kami akan menempuh jalan yang berbeda, mungkin, pada akhirnya nanti ia akan balas memanggilku.

"Izuku."

Sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhku dengan kasar seperti sekarang ini, ketika aku menutup mata sejenak untuk beristirahat setelah berlari menyeberangi padang rumput tidak berujung.

"Izuku, ini ibu, Nak."

"Hah?"

Bukankah aku sedang berlari di padang rumput bersama Kacchan? Aku membuka mataku segera dan menghapus benda cair lengket di sudut bibirku. Di tangan kiriku ada figur All Might. Di sisiku, ibuku menepuk-nepuk bahuku. Tubuhku terduduk di kursi sementara kepalaku terkulai di meja belajar – _mana padang rumput dan langitnya_?

"Kamu kenapa tidur di sini?" Ekspresi ibu ada di antara heran dan menahan tawa, "Sambil pegang All Might pula. Itu ilernya dibersihkan dulu."

Tanganku menggosok-gosok mataku yang terasa lengket, "...tidur?"

Ibu menyeka bibirku dengan tisu, "Iya, semalam 'kan ibu menyuruhmu tidur... kamu bilang, kamu mau tidurnya nanti saja. Ibu sudah buatkan sarapan, yuk makan."

Astaga.

Tanganku langsung menyambar ponsel yang ada di atas mejaku. Ibu terlihat sangat terkejut. Sekarang sudah pukul delapan lewat. Sontak aku bangkit dari kursi dan mencari-cari jaket yang biasa kugantungkan di balik pintu.

"Izuku, mau ke mana?"

"Ke rumah Todoroki," ujarku sambil memakai jaketku buru-buru sambil mencoba meneleponnya. Kuambil celana training yang pertama kali kulihat di dalam lemari. Todoroki tidak menjawab panggilan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Mau apa ke sana? Nggak sarapan dulu? Setidaknya kamu mandi..."

"Maaf, Bu, nanti aku makan roti," aku mengisyaratkan kepada ibu untuk tenang sedikit karena aku sedang menghubungi Todoroki. Ibu mengangguk bingung dan bergegas turun ke ruang makan, pastinya mempersiapkan roti untukku.

Akhirnya panggilanku terjawab, " _Midoriya, aku baru bangun_ – "

"TODOROKI, AKU PINJAM SEPEDA!"

 _"Hah, sepeda? Mau kapan dan jam berapa – "_

Ponselku mati! Sial, ternyata aku lupa mengisi baterainya tadi malam. Bodoh sekali aku –sampai ketiduran seperti itu dan bangun sesiang ini! Siap dengan celana _training_ dan jaketku tanpa mengganti kaus tidurku, aku turun dari kamarku melompati tangga tiga-tiga.

Kusempatkan diri mengambil selembar roti dan pamit kepada ibu sambil berlari tanpa berhenti mulai dari pintu depan rumahku sampai ke pagar rumah Todoroki yang sengaja tidak dikuncinya. Di sana, remaja heterokromia itu sudah siap dengan sepedanya entah sejak kapan. Rem depannya agak bermasalah, katanya, tanpa bertanya akan ke mana aku sambil mengayuh pedal.

Aku heran, kenapa aku masih sempat bertanya-tanya seharian kepada diriku sendiri untuk menjawab pertanyaan Uraraka.

Stasiun itu tidak akan jauh bila aku ke sana naik sepeda. Hanya ada dua lampu merah yang akan kutemui karena aku akan melewati jalan besar, lebih dekat soalnya daripada jalan tikus. Sial –sekarang sudah pukul setengah sembilan menurut jam digital di toko elektronik sebelah kiriku! Aku mempercepat laju sepeda Todoroki kala melihat lampu lalu lintas yang masih hijau. Seharusnya itu adalah lampu lalu lintas terakhir yang akan kulewati.

Kuharap Kacchan tidak buru-buru naik kereta! Masih banyak kereta yang akan lewat, Kacchan! Tunggu aku!

"Yes!"

 _Plus ultra_! Warna hijau berubah merah tepat ketika aku berhasil melaluinya. Suara klakson yang keras sekali terdengar dari sisi kananku, disusul lampu yang bersinar terang sekali.

Sebuah truk menerobos perempatan jalan raya yang harusnya jadi lintasan kosong untukku.


End file.
